Sleepy
by Anbisja
Summary: Bella has trouble sleeping when Edward is away.. 2x the normal fun :smutsmutsmut:


-Disclaimer-

Twilight is not mine

Threesome… you'll see the characters.

"Gah!" I shot up in my bed in a cold sweat. It's kind of what happened when Edward was out hunting. I was so used to him being here to watch over me or lay with me at night, when he didn't I just didn't sleep well. As I lay, staring up at the ceiling, I realized that there was someone else in my room. "Edward?" I called out.

"No.." I shot my head in the direction of the voice. It was a familiar voice and I was surprised to see who it was.

"Carlisle… What are you doing here?" He stood up from my rocking chair and started to walk towards me.

"Edward asked me to check on you. When I did, I.. I just saw you sleeping here, you look so… peaceful." He took a seat at the end of my bed. I couldn't help but notice his eyes were black as coal. When he looked me in the eye I saw something… I couldn't quite place it, but there was something going on behind those eyes. By now I was blushing and trying to keep myself covered. Carlisle might have been the father figure of my fiancée, but still he is amazingly attractive. "Are you okay?" He leaned in closer to me.

"Um.. yea. I just don't get very good sleep when Edward hunts.." I could feel the sweat from my forehead beading. I pulled my hair back into a tie. Almost as soon as I did, I found Carlisle sitting right next to me his mouth nearly touching my ear.

"Bella, I could help you sleep…" I could literally feel his velvety voice wrapping its self around my body. I got chills and I shivered in excitement. I couldn't speak. I suppose he took it as a yes. He started to kiss my collar bone. He worked his way up to my ear and whispered oh so softly into my ear. "Bella.." I breathed in heavily and pulled his face to mine. I didn't know what was going on, but I couldn't help myself. I felt his hand reaching down into my sheets and rubbing on my leg. His hands were cold, but it was exactly what my body yearned for.

Suddenly there was another body next to me. This body was also cold. They reached a hand into my shirt as Carlisle continued to stroke my legs. This hand grasped my breast and I inhaled deeply. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be confused or if I was supposed to be enjoying it. At the moment, I was enjoying it. Then I felt a mouth press on the back of my neck and it moved to the right of my neck from behind. I opened my eyes to see a flash of gold. Just then I felt him bite lightly on my neck.

"Heh, Jasper, I didn't know you were one to be rough." I could feel him smile against my skin.

"I figured Alice would have told you by now." All I could do was smile and succumb to the waves of pleasure these two amazing men were sending through me. Carlisle moved from my legs to my stomach fiddling with the top of my shorts. Jasper was pinching my nipples and then he pulled my shirt off from over my head. He pulled the hair tie from my hair and buried his face in it. Carlisle put his face in my chest and started to kiss and lick my breasts. "My turn." Jasper said as he turned me to face him. Now I had my mouth connected with him and Carlisle was behind me.

Carlisle now had his arm laid over me and his hand was slowly finding its way back to my shorts.

"Need some help?" I took his hand in mine and placed it right on the elastic band.

"Heh, I guess so." He inched his hand into my shorts and rubbed me through my panties. I moaned softly. I could feel both of them hardening through their pants and rubbing on me. As I kissed Jasper, I rubbed my hand on his throbbing member. He broke our kiss and stared at me.

"What?" I asked "You don't like that?" My breathing was broken and wispy. Jasper shook his head and kissed me harder than before. As I rubbed Jasper I felt my shorts and panties come off in one swift move. Carlisle lifted one of my legs with one hand and with the other, he wrapped around me to play with my clitoris. I arched my back and clenched my jaw. I felt Jasper inhale deeply and suddenly I had this urge. I felt like I was going to go crazy with lust. I unbuttoned his pants as quickly as I could and I drove my hand into his pants and took him in my hand swiftly. I rubbed him fast and rough. I don't know what came over me.

"Ahgg.. Bella, I can't stand it."

"What are you waiting for?" Carlisle said from behind me. He pulled me on top of him so that I was lying on top of his cool body with my back still towards him. I felt Jasper move his body over mine and position himself at my hungry entrance.

"Hope you're ready for this." He nearly warned. I wrapped my legs around him so that I pulled him closer to me. Had I been a better aim, he would have penetrated me. He backed up a bit and re-positioned himself, this time thrusting into me without any notice. I yelped at that first thrust. It hurt so good. I was instantly overcome with my first orgasm of that night. Carlisle nibbled on my neck and pulled my legs back at the knees.

"Oh God! Jasperr…" I whined. In response, he pushed deeper inside of me.

"Ugh.. Bella, I'm going…." If vampires could sweat, Jasper would have been. His thrusting was so hard and fast I could hear him slapping against me. As he neared climax I could feel him grow inside of me.

"Gahh… Ff.. JaspeRR!" I came again, this time taking jasper with me.

"Heh.. My turn." I nearly forgot Carlisle was behind me. Next thing I knew I was kneeling on my hands and knees on top of Jasper. "Mm Bella, Your sexy body writhing on top of me has got me so…." He bit his lip and sucked in a gulp of air. He took me in both of his hands and pounded into me. With every thrust I gasped for air. He gripped my hips so tightly I could tell it was going to bruise. But I wasn't concerned with that now. Jasper was still under me, but now he was kissing and massaging my breasts. His right hand came down my belly and to my wet mound to tease my clit. Carlisle let out a loud groan as Jasper played with me. "Mmm.. Bella, you're so tight."

"Ahh.. Carlisle.. I want to come again… please.." I looked back towards him with pleading eyes. I heard a low growl coming from deep within his chest. God it was hot. I pushed back against him rocking back on my knees. Jasper bit down on my nipple and it put me over the edge. I threw my head back and yelled out. My body felt so weak from all the pleasure.

"I'm not finished with you woman." I heard from Carlisle. His voice was low and sultry. He leaned over and held me up against his body. We were sitting up on the bed with Carlisle behind me and Jasper still kissing my chest, Carlisle thrusted into me harder than before. I reached up and grabbed Jasper's curly hair and tugged as he nibbled at my nipples. "Jasper… no.." Carlisle whispered. I felt it too, the overwhelming sense of passion that he couldn't help but to transfer through the room. Carlisle nearly lost control. He lifted me and shoved me down on top of him roughly. He put me back down on my hands and knees and rammed into me fast and hard. Now I could feel him coming close to climax himself. I gripped the sheets on my bed and looked to Jasper as I caught him pleasuring himself. Instead, I beckoned him over so that I could put my mouth on him. Suddenly I felt as if I was about to orgasm again, but this time I was sure it was because of Jasper. Carlisle stiffened inside of me as did Jasper inside of my mouth. I could feel my body giving way again to another extraordinary orgasm. I sucked and licked Jasper attentively. He pulled on my hair and let out a loud moan as he came. Carlisle thrust into me a few more times and I heard him growl again as I succumbed to the pleasure of both men climaxing inside of me.

We all fell to my bed, sprawled out and spent. I looked over at Carlisle and he was smiling one cheesy smile.

"Maybe now, you'll be able to sleep." I heard Jasper laughing beside me, and in that instant I was asleep.

A/N

Okay.. this was my first attempt at a threesome. Hopefully you guys like it /hug.


End file.
